Digimon: Digital Doom
by siderisn
Summary: "No one is safe." The digidestined are falling apart. Tai, Matt and Sora are caught in a love triangle. Izzy and Joe have become mortal enemies. Mimi struggles to find her place in life. And TK and Kari's relationship hits a dead end. But everything changes when an ancient evil from the Digital World is unleashed. And this evil spells out out DOOM for both digimon and humans.
1. Chapter 1: Problems

**Digimon: Digital Doom:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Problems.**

* * *

Tai rounded the corner of a building and could now see the mall a few blocks away.

Tai walked to the mall slowly and casually. He wasn't in a rush and wanted to enjoy the beautiful day outside.

When Tai finally came to the mall, he stepped inside and was instantly cooled down by the giant air conditioner.

Tai began to walk to the café in the mall. He was meeting with Sora.

Tai looked around at all the stores in the mall. There were many. Tai hadn't been to the mall yet. I had only been opened a week ago.

Tai walked passed a flower store and stopped. He walked back and bought a bouquet of flowers. He then set off again.

Finally Tai was close enough now to see the café. Well technically he was standing over the café because he was on the next floor up.

He could see Sora sitting at a table with a coffee in her hands.

Tai was about to walk to the escalator when he saw Matt.

Matt was approaching Sora at the table. Sora smiled when he saw him and Matt sat down.

What's going on? Thought Tai.

Tai was to high up to hear what they were saying but Tai could see them slowly leaning towards each other. Then they kissed.

Tai lowered his head and crushed the flowers in his hand.

Tai ran to the escalator and ran down it.

Tai bounded to the table and threw the crushed flowers onto it.

Sora and Matt broke off. Both examined the angry and hurt face of Tai.

"Tai," mumbled Matt. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Don't give me that garbage!" cried Tai in rage.

"Tai," said Sora sadly.

"Why?" said Tai, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Tai listen," said Matt.

"No!" cried Tai as he punched Matt in the face. Matt fell of his chair and crashed to the ground.

Tai ran off.

* * *

Izzy walked into the room and took a seat at one of the front tables.

Izzy was attending a prestigious college and was one of the top pupils.

Suddenly the door of the room opened and there stood Joe: Izzy's biggest rival.

Joe sat down at the desk next to Izzy.

"Hello Izzy," said Joe nastily.

"Hello to you to Four Eyes," replied Izzy sarcastically.

"Oh," said Joe. "I get it. You're still angry that I won the 'Best Math Magician' award.'

"No," replied Izzy. "But maybe you're still angry that I won the 'Best Technician' award and the 'Best Biologist' award."

Joe frowned at Izzy's remark.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Joe. "Well I'm going to be the best student in this school!"

"Not in a hundred years," replied Izzy smartly. "You couldn't outthink a crocodile. And they have brains the size of peas. Which means you're brain must be as big as a crumb."

Joe's face went red with anger.

"Just you watch," said Joe. "I'm going to get the best score on the Universal Project."

"Not if I get a higher score," replied Izzy.

"Then it's on!" spat Joe.

The two gave each other a dirty look before burying themselves in a textbook.

* * *

Mimi starred sadly at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do.

I don't know what I want to be thought Mimi.

A jobs test had told her that she could take many jobs, and Mimi couldn't decide which she should do.

Mimi sighed. "Life sucks sometimes."

* * *

TK and Kari sat at the table starring into space. They didn't know what to do. Their relationship was falling apart.

Their relationship was becoming boring. Uninteresting. Their relationship was hitting a dead end. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Dr. Black. Dr. Black wore a white lab coat and black trousers. He was tall and had messy brown hair.

"My experiment works!" cried Dr. Black. "I can now cross into dimensions using my newly created energy. I call my new creation: The Infinizer!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of blue energy, and Dr. Black was gone.

* * *

_**The light. I can see it. After being sealed in darkness for so long. I can see the light. And this time no one will stop me. This time, I will be the winner. I will seal the world in darkness. No one will survive. Not the digimon. Not the humans. I will become all-powerful.** _

* * *

**To be continued:**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger at foot

**Chapter 2: Danger at foot.**

* * *

Tai was lying on his bed, crying. Tai had liked Sora for a really long time and one of the very few he told this was Matt. And he had seen Matt and Sora kissing.

Agumon opened the door to Tai's bedroom and walked in.

"What's up?" asked Agumon as he sat on Tai's bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Tai sadly. Tai turned onto his belly and buried his face into his pillow.

"Tai," said Agumon. "Were friends. You can tell me anything."

"Okay," said Tai and he turned back onto his back.

"You now how I like Sora," said Tai.

"Yeah," replied Agumon.

"Well one of the people I told this was Matt. So he new I liked Sora."

"Yeah," replied Agumon.

"I went to meet with Sora today," said Tai. "I was going to ask her out. And then when I get there I see her and Matt kissing."

Tai turned back onto his belly and started to cry into his pillow.

"Oh," said Agumon sadly.

"I don't know what to do," said Tai.

"Maybe you should go talk to Matt," said Agumon.

"Maybe,' said Tai.

* * *

Matt sat on his desk's chair, starring up at the ceiling.

"Oh man,' said Matt. "Tai's going to hate me now."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," said Gobumon who was lying on Matt's bed.

"That's what I'm hoping for," replied Matt. "I mean he told me that he liked Sora and despite that I still decided to have a secret relationship withe her."

"We all make mistakes Matt," said Gobumon. "After all, you're only human."

"Thanks Gobumon," said Matt. "You always know just what to say."

Matt patted Gobumon on the head.

* * *

"This situation couldn't get any worse," said Sora who was walking through town with Biyomon.

"I'm sure all of this will blow over," assured Biyomon.

"Yeah," said Sora. "You're probably right."

* * *

Tai walked through the streets with Agumon heading for Matt's place.

* * *

Matt was walking through the streets with Gobumon heading towards Tia's place.

* * *

_**The time has come to begin my plan. My plan for world domination. First I need energy to feed off, so I will send my spawns to find me some. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. And no one can stop me. **_

* * *

"Hey Tai look at that," said Agumon who was pointing at some power lines. A blue speck of energy was travelling through them. It was then jumping off and surging through electrical devices. Tai watched as a car that had the strange energy going through it explode.

"What's going on?" said Tai.

"I don't know," replied Agumon.

The strange energy began exploding other electrical devices.

"Agumon!" cried Tai. "Destroy that power line!"

"Pepper Breath!" cried Agumon as he spat a fireball at the power line. The power line exploded and the energy died away.

"Keep going!" encouraged Tai and Agumon continued to fire fireballs at the lines.

* * *

_**Hahahahaha! Pathetic humans. They think they can stop me. They haven't seen anything yet. I am only using a small fraction of my power. These digidestined cannot stop me. So, I will send them a present. **_

* * *

"Go Gobumon!" cried Matt as he pointed at a power line.

"Hose Blaster!" cried Gobumon as a stream of water shot out of his mouth and smashed into a power line.

* * *

"Now Biyomon!" cried Sora.

"Spiral Twister!" cried Biyomon as a green spiral smashed into a power line.

* * *

Tai heard a scream and turned around to see a smoking crater. Something had fallen from the sky. Something big and dangerous.

* * *

Matt heard a scream and turned to see a giant shadow of something. Something big and dangerous was just around the corner.

* * *

Sora heard some screams and tuned around to see a digimon looking straight at her.

* * *

**To be continued:**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews Kojo208, Hazard Tamer and MarcoCato.


End file.
